


Just don't

by velvetcat09



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Episode: Top Gear Polar Special, M/M, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they set off to the North Pole, James pleaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just don't

"I have to do this."  
  
"For fuck's sake, you've just recovered! You're not even allowed to drink yet!" Worried and desperate, James was on the edge. Every word was emphasised, his eyes were starting to unfocus.  
  
"I'll be fine, I can do it, I _need_ to do it."  
  
" _You can't even ski properly!_ " Richard was silenced, hasitated to take the next role in this argument. James sank deeper into his chair, frustration buried with his palms. Images began to form in his head. Motions getting more and more fluid. Scene after scene was replayed in his head. Tire blasting, bits falling, the whole car flew in the mid-air. He couldn't take it.  
  
"Please, Richard. After what happened last year, I beg you; don't. You can't, _I can't_." He pleads and pleads, daring to hope for a nod.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to." The kiss was nothing but apologies unspoken.  
  
"With or without your permission, I'm still doing it, James." The next day was even gloomier.


End file.
